


Gaia's Soldier

by MixnSpice



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: A tribute to my childhood monster, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: A short piece about the king of monsters.





	Gaia's Soldier

The earth itself shuddered beneath the two behemoths upon it, almost like it was acknowledging the showdown that would soon follow. From the outside, the little beings watched the inevitable destruction that would soon follow, no matter who the victor may be.

Rivals of ages old.

God against Devil.

Though old and weary, the massive black alpha male snorted at the challenger before him. It was a surprise to see the serpent with three heads once again; perhaps the false king had not learned his lesson the last time they met.

In return, the challenger snarled menacingly. Rearing up, the dragon let out a ear-deafening screech of defiance towards his adversary. Nothing shall stand above him; he will take what was rightfully his!

The black alpha's eyes narrowed. He let out an equally fierce roar in response towards his enemy's challenge. Flanked by his old allies, the moth and the wyvern, he managed to narrowly dodge a swipe from his opponent.

Upon regaining his footing, he, along with his allies, prepared themselves for the usurper's next step. The pretender has no right to claim his territory; the serpent has proved himself to be a poor alpha in the past, and would surely be one again.

As long as he lives, he is the soldier of Gaia; he will do what is asked from her and restore balance as it should be.

For he is Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.


End file.
